Daniel Matthews SHRPG (S1-S1)
Daniel Matthews has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Daniel Matthews is a main character from the Saw film series, and is currently controlled by SHRPG writer/creator Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Character History "That means we can survive?" - Daniel Matthews Early Life Daniel Matthews was born on March 25th, 1989 to Eric and Michelle Matthews, just a year after both of his parents graduated from high school. He was named after Eric's close friend, Daniel Robert Rigg, an officer with the Los Angeles SWAT, after Rigg saved Eric's life one day during a shoot-out with an armed suspect. Eric had been with the Los Angeles Police Department for a year and Michelle had been attending college and taking classes on accounting. Daniel had a normal childhood and was raised well by both of his parents. Eric also helped Daniel on numerous occasions when Daniel had problems with bullies at school, Eric often intervening with school policy to crack down on bullying. Family Crisis Daniel's mostly happy family life would come to a halt during his middle teenage years, when Eric, who once had a respectable and commendable reputation with the LAPD, had a number of incidents where he employed excessive force and began to abuse his authority. He had also been in trouble for allegedly planting evidence that led to the wrongful imprisonment of seven civilians, and he divorced from Michelle when it had been discovered that he had been in an affair with his partner, Detective Allison Kerry. Eric lost custody of Daniel, and what followed was a series of court meetings with Eric and Michelle fighting for custody of Daniel. Eric ultimately lost custody of Daniel, and Daniel's relationship with his father became even more distant when he got in trouble with the law after an act of petty theft, when he had no money to buy things for himself, since Eric's income supported the Matthews household a great deal. Following an argument with his father after being released from police custody after Daniel had been caught shoplifting, Daniel went back for his new home he shared with Michelle. Little did Daniel know the changes that soon awaited his life just mere days later, on the fateful day of April 17th, 2006. The Game While at his home doing some homework on his computer, Daniel was jumped by a pig-masked figure and sedated, and when he awoke, he found himself inside a decrepit room inside an old and decaying house, with seven other people he didn't know. Daniel and the others eventually learned about their predicaments after one of the other captives, Amanda Young, discovered a tape player hidden inside a safe filled with bricks. The tape revealed that the captives were all breathing in a deadly nerve agent being pumped inside the house, and they had only two hours to find various antidotes hidden throughout the house to survive. After one of the captives inside the room died from a rigged gun contraption on the door leading to the room, Amanda warned the captives that they were all being tested and that their captor, the Jigsaw Killer, wanted them all to pass. When one of the other captives, Jonas Singer, questioned Amanda about how she knew that information, she responded simply by saying she survived one of Jigsaw's past games. After getting out of the room, the remaining six captives including Daniel tried finding the antidotes to cure themselves of the nerve agent's symptoms to ride out the full three hours inside the house, three hours being the time they would have to wait until they could escape from the house if they found the antidotes to make them survive in time. Daniel witnessed much animosity and hostility during his ordeal inside the house, especially with drug dealer Xavier Chavez, who was confrontational and violent during the ordeal. Daniel also bared witness to some gruesome sights inside the house, including the burning death of a pyromaniac con artist named Obi Tate inside a Furnace trap in the house's basement and the convulsing death of a kleptomaniac named Laura Hunter, whom Daniel had bonded with during the ordeal. Fight To Survive Daniel displayed some bravery and a strong will to live during the ordeal in the house, when he had been the only one willing to rescue Amanda from a trap full of thousands of syringes that had been intended for Xavier, when the drug dealer instead threw Amanda inside the Syringe Pit to get the key to unlock a door that hid an antidote. As the captives in the house started dying one by one, Amanda, Daniel and Xavier were the only ones who remained alive, with Xavier posing a threat to Amanda and Daniel's safety and well-being. Using a key found on the corpse of Jonas inside the starting room after Xavier killed him, Amanda and Daniel escaped through a hatch door hidden under a safe containing one antidote inside the room, the hatch door leading into the sewers. Amanda and Daniel fled through the sewer tunnels as Xavier gave pursuit, and the two eventually came to a disgusting industrial bathroom with the rotted corpses of Adam Faulkner and Zep Hindle, as well as the rotted severed foot of Lawrence Gordon. Daniel began to pass out from the effects of the nerve agent, and Xavier found his way to the bathroom shortly afterwards. Xavier cut into the back of his neck to get to piece of skin to learn his number, each of the captives having a colored number written on the backs of their necks, the numbers being the combination to the safe inside the starting room when entered in the order of the rainbow's colors. Xavier moved to attack Amanda after cutting himself, when Daniel suddenly sprung up and slashed Xavier across the throat with a rusty pistol-grip hacksaw, the same hacksaw Lawrence Gordon used to saw off his foot. Xavier quickly bled to death, and Amanda and Daniel made their way back inside the house, when Daniel suddenly passed out from the nerve gas. Captivity Daniel awoke sometime later during the next day on April 18th, finding himself locked inside a dark and cramped space with his wrists bound and given an oxygen mask to breath. He didn't feel sick anymore from the nerve gas, but he was very alarmed at where he was now. Sometime after awaking inside the space, it opened, revealing Daniel's holding place to be a safe inside a run-down steel mill office being examined by police at the scene. The police helped Daniel out of the safe, one of them being Allison Kerry, who had been Eric's mistress. Kerry informed Daniel of what had happened inside the house, that he was a survivor of the Jigsaw Killer, now identified as John Kramer. He and Amanda Young, a previous victim, were the only survivors of the latest crime, and Eric had also been present in the steel mill office after being lured by Kramer by a clue found at the scene of one of Kramer's murder victims. Footage from the incident in the house had been pre-recorded and rigged sometime after, making it appear to the police as if it had been live, misleading Eric into thinking Daniel was in danger at the time. Eric was a missing person at the time, having fled with Kramer when the killer refused to give Daniel's whereabouts to him despite following the rules of his test, which was to simply sit and talk with Kramer. Daniel gave his account of what had happened, and Kerry assured him that no murder charges would be brought against him for killing Xavier, as it had been a natural act of self-defense. After giving his testimony, Daniel was treated at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital for shock, and after a week, he slowly resumed his life with Michelle. Daniel would then go meetings at alleged Jigsaw survivor Bobby Dagen's self-help group for other survivors of the Jigsaw Killer, though the group meetings did little to help him. His father's whereabouts were unknown at the moment, but Daniel would receive absolutely horrible news regarding the status of his father, months later in October 2006. Coping Eric's headless body was recovered from the Gideon Meat Packing plant in the warehouse district of Downtown Los Angeles, where an elaborate Jigsaw game had been staged. There were many casualties, of which Eric was one, after he'd been held captive for six months in cruel and inhumane conditions. Eric's death devastated the Matthews Family, who struggled to cope with Eric's passing and especially in such a horrific manner, Eric having died from having his head crushed by ice blocks. Over the course of the years following, it became easier to cope with Eric's death and Daniel had support from his mother and Angel, but it was always difficult for him to accept that he lost a parent and especially in such a horrible way. Secret Revenge In December of 2006, when it became widely known that LAPD Detective-Lieutenant Mark Hoffman was the true accomplice to Jigsaw Killer and had been on a rampage, Daniel had been contacted by fellow Jigsaw survivor, Dr. Lawrence Gordon. Gordon asked Daniel for his help in capturing Hoffman, Gordon knowing of his whereabouts. Daniel agreed to help, eager to get revenge against the man who had a hand in his father's fate. Together with another survivor, Michael Tapp, the son of the late Detective David Tapp, the three captured Hoffman after he destroyed his hideout and attempted to flee. After Hoffman was rendered unconscious, Gordon said he would handle the rest from there. Gordon, Daniel and Michael all agreed to keep this a careful secret and to never tell anyone of it no matter what. Transformation However, Daniel did not want to leave his revenge there. He went back to the bathroom where he tranquilized Hoffman once more (after seeing that he had gotten out of the shackle, which he resorted to breaking his ankle in order to get out) and when the corrupt and murderous killer awoke, Daniel forced him to saw off his foot, which Daniel had shackled once more. Hoffman did saw his ankle off but in the process Daniel left him to die and locked him in the bathroom to die from blood lost. Daniel escaped the sewers and the Traphouse where he went back onto the streets, heading to his car. However, just as he was going to enter, a wild wolf attacked, mortally injuring Daniel. Luckily for him, Daniel was found by a cop that was duty and was taken to Angel of Mercy where he unexpectedly made a full recovery sometime later. One full moon however, Daniel felt the changes and knew that the wolf that attacked him was a werewolf. Daniel would lie to his mother about why he had been out all night. He had used the S.U.R.V.I.V.E. meetings excuse and they would sometime last nearly all-night, while they waited for their guest speaker, Dr. Gordon. Though Daniel was able to juggle that he was now a man cursed to be a werewolf, he also was able to juggle his personal life and his college life as well, taking evening classes at a community college while he worked at a local pizza parlor. However things took a little snag when word of his cousin Robbie having died in the latest Woodsboro attacks in October 2010. Everything seemed to going well for Daniel until one year later when his life became a living hell. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Daniel stands about five feet seven inches tall, but is likely growing taller at his age. He weighs somewhere between one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. He has an average body type, although has been training to be more athletically fit. He has short and slightly curly blondish light brown hair and blue eyes. Daniel usually wears street clothes of varying types and colors. When Daniel transforms into his werewolf form, WolfenDaniel is a much larger and muscular creature, appearing more man then animal. He stands at seven feet five inches tall and weighs nearly four hundred pounds, with brownish fur colors. He also possessed six inched talon fingers and razor sharp fangs, thus making him a deadly close-quarters combatant. Trademark Gear Daniel's carries around his personal items such as his wallet and cellphone, or a personal weapon, which often a mêlée weapon. Powers As a werewolf, Daniel displays a number of greatly enhanced physical attributes. Like vampires, a werewolf's rival, Daniel is able to live in an extremely long lifespan and age slowly. Though unlike vampires, Daniel rarely has any weaknesses aside from silver just as long as he is not killed or harmed with silver. As with other werewolves in their human form, Daniel possesses greatly heightened senses and excellent tracking skills due to his highly sensitive sense of smell. He also has above average strength, agility, and stamina, as well as having an unbelievable resistance to physical and conventional injuries and a high pain threshold. He can also empathize with others due to the werewolf being such a tragic creature. He does have an accelerated regenerate ability, which allows him to have his human body become fully healed if his body had become damaged. In his werewolf form, he possesses enhanced superhuman strength, reflexes, coordination, speed, agility, durability, endurance and regenerative abilities. With these greater physical abilities, he is superior to that of most vampires while they're in their human forms. Because of his claw talons, he is able to crawl across walls with great ease and speed. And much like a cat, he has the ability to easily survive falls from great altitudes by landing on his feet. He is also able to talk, but speaks with a monstrous and menacing voice similar to his actual voice. Additionally, in both forms, he is able to be vastly superior to vampires in close quarters combat due to the aggressive factor in werewolves. Category:Daniel Matthews (SH) Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Werewolves